Pigment of the Moon
by Brad C
Summary: Complete. It is time of the lunar festival, the moon is aligned with the its eastern zodiac. The Boar. The boar is known as an ancient symbol of the moon. Not only in the solar world of the sun. The pig symbolize of feminine, fertility, nocturnal and the


**Title: **Pigment of the Moon

**Author: **Brad C

**Disclaimers:** Kazuya Minekura

* * *

The gravel and dirt kicked beneath his brown sandals. Sleeve of his beige robes dangling from the side, following him as he walked swiftly in pacing strides. The scared trees rustled in the cool breeze, singing their song of summer. It was not long till the young brunette reached the other side of town. Ukoku walked down rugged pathway to the village below. There was a traditional festival, which happen to celebrate every year of the lunar calendar. Particularly this year, it aligned with the moon itself. 

Daylight soon disappeared from the skies, and the blue sky slowly faded to black where nightmare and hungry ghost roam. The large full moon appeared that night, waning, watching over the earth. Red with golden stripes of oval lanterns lighted up during that evening. Many scroll of calligraphy letters and red diamond signs covered the doors of the villagers' home. Acrobats underneath the lion costume danced, synchronized with cymbals that chimed loudly with the drums beating. The sound of firecracker crackled and exploded in front of the homes and ground. Children played among themselves, they wore red clothes to warn off the hungry ghosts and demons.

Ukoku sat among the crowds casually, contemplating to himself quietly; drinking a nicely brewed crisp rice wine, washing it down his throat. He watched the crowd laughing and cheering. The cooked large suckling pig sat on large table. It was not long until the chef began cutting up with a large butcher knife, chopping the pig into bite-size proportions. Scared pig was still sacrificed each year, it symbolised good luck, whether or not it was celebrated during the festive year. It served among villagers, including their guest priest. Ukoku sat quietly drinking the wine and devouring the pieces of the suckling pig, which complimented the wine, along with fried and steamed dumplings.

The young brunette priest got up from his seat, walking his way back to the hilltop. He walked back down the rugged pathway through the deep forestry trail. The darkness guided the man, but even fear itself feared itself. Things began to swirl around him, heat of fire engulfing the body from his inside until there was nothing left. The festival began to die down as daybreak. The empty sky turned into lush ocean blue color. The next day came when morning woke shining brightly into the open.

Koumyou began setting out to head to another temple. The attendants followed the moon from behind as they set off on their journey. The man headed into the forest, walking graciously with golden braids and the sleeves of his robes trailing like infinite rays of light. The elder priest walked through the forest with few of his attendants. Along the trail, they found a young man lying unconsciously on the ground. Long black chin hair covered his eyes and black-framed of his glasses, slanted on his nose; hiding his youthful complexion in the dark. His lips dried and face pale white like the moon during the day.

"Fetch me a cloth, bowl of cold water and a straw-mat…" Koumyou instructed in calm motherly tone to one of his attendants. "Let them know what happened…" The elder priest added. The disciple follower nodded his head with acknowledgement and hurried off. Several minutes later, the disciple returned with a cloth a bowl of cold water and a rolled-up straw mat. The monk bowed out and left. The elder priest kneeled down, unrolled the mat; he then moved the young man on it. He then removed the black gloves, golden breast plate. He undoes the black sash from young priest's waist, placed the garments neatly beside him. Koumyou slowly removed the beige monk robes from the young brunette and placed over his small body; he grabbed the white cloth and drenched into the bowl of cold water. He rinsed the folded towel and placed on the young priest's forehead.

Ukoku stirred a bit from his position, hair damped from the wet cloth; his eyes began to flicker open a bit. The figure was blurred feign silhouette of the moon. "Koumyou…" He muttered inaudibly in his deep exhausted sleep. It was like a nightmare itself chasing away a blissful dream. The young priest muttered continuously in his feverish sleep, while his fingers clutched onto part of the robes tightly. Koumyou stayed and watched over him. He was in no hurry to leave like always, time was always on his side. The man sat with his legs crossed, sitting underneath a brushed tree, while listening to the sound of nature that surrounded him.

The day passed into the evening, the stars shunned brightly in the darkness. The festival and drama continued on without them. Ukoku gradually opened his eyes and glanced up groggily at the elder priest beside him; he slowly reached up and removed the cloth from his forehead, clutching loosely onto it. Koumyou sat still in lotus posture; his back faced the younger priest.

"Koumyou…" The young brunette priest said slurring tiredly with sleep.

"Good evening, Ukoku…" The elder priest spoke calmly, turning his head and glanced down at the younger priest. Ukoku nodded his head and pushed himself up with his elbow. He then sighed and lied back down upon the mat. "It has been a while, since we last saw each other…" The young brunette priest asked, moving the robes up cover his shoulder, shivering a bit; the chills from the fever still running through his body.

Koumyou nodded quietly. "What brings you here?" Ukoku continued.

"I was on my way to another temple and I found you, instead."

"Well, do you not have to be some place?" The younger priest asked curiously.

Koumyou smiled, "It can wait…" He answered in a motherly tone.

"Waiting seems like such a long task…"

"Waiting is never long, when you have waited long enough."

There was no answer. Silence only spoke.

"A man does not need to move or act. All things come to him…" Ukoku said mockingly to himself and smiled. "And once again, you have given yourself to me…"

The elder priest simply nodded his head, "It appears that way"  
"Appears in what way, do you speak of?" Ukoku asked, gazing at the elder priest fondly.

"The king must move, in order for his men to follow…"

"Then the king shall move…"

"And all things will come to you…" Koumyou smiled and continued, "Are you in any hurry?"

"Patience is virtue…"

"In such case, then remain here for the time being."

Ukoku lied back down onto the mat; he removed his black-framed glasses from his nose and closed his eyes. The elder priest said nothing, simply watched over him. The night passed by slowly onto the morning. The younger priest slept until mid-afternoon, when day was growing into the night; he opened his eyes and glanced up at the elder priest.

"Hungry?" Koumyou asked.

Ukoku shook his head, "No, not yet. My stomach would rebel…"

"Then what are you going to do?"

"Nothing…" Ukoku replied, "Nothing at all."

Koumyou offered him some broth and bread. The younger priest sat upon his mat and eating quietly; the food stayed in his stomach. He then lied back down onto the mat and rested. His fever had gone down, gradually returning to his normal body temperature. Thick black bangs covering his eyes, sleeping peacefully, languidly and childishly on the mat. The elder priest watched over him again like the full moon against the darkness sky, which the moon ruled.

"One disadvantages when travelling alone; there is no one to assist you when you fall."

In the end all things came to him. It was not luck, but the right path the man had taken.


End file.
